Break up and make up
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Name: Kim/ Age: 18 / Relationship status: It's complicated... / Personality…well I have two conflicting sides to my personality - the romanticist and the realist.
1. Chapter 1

**I disclaim.**

* * *

><p><em>Name: Kim<em>

_Age: 18_

_Relationship status: It's complicated._

_Personality…well I have two conflicting sides to my personality - the romanticist and the realist._

_The romanticist unfortunately has always been around._

_Every time I watched a Jane Austen adaptation my heart would swell as I witnessed the couples journey unfold. "You love each other," I would scream whilst gesturing at the TV. I actively sought out books and shows with romance in them. However the romanticist haunted me in my real life as well. I was sucker for hearing how married couples got together and I always end up "Aww-ing" uncontrollably._

_Yet lurking in the shadows of the romanticist lived the realist. That dark little voice which would chide me whenever my mind became too warped by fluffy and cutesy ideas. It would bring me right back down to earth like a bucket of ice cold water or a slap to the face._

Scowling, I wheeled my suitcase up my cousins street which was on the outskirts of La push forest. Whilst wrestling with my heavy luggage I sighed. It had been a whole three weeks since Jared had revealed his secret to me so naturally I had been hiding out at cousin Abbey's house ever since only going back to my house if I needed anything. After all _He_ knew were I lived so I could bet my bottom dollar that Jared would have come over and tried to talk to me.

My two sides were at war. The romanticist reassured me. "Kim Jared loves you so much. He has a flaw but don't we all. Plus you've been in love with him since you were thirteen and now your dreams have come true. Your no longer suffering from unrequited love. You _were_ going out with Jared! Remember Jared the guy whose name you use to scribble all over your notebooks. It's like a fairy tale and that imprint business hits you right in the heart. Nothing matters to Jared but _you. _It's not the earth holding him here it's _you. _You are his…."

The realist then butted in "Yeah yeah she's his gravity blah blah blah. He would die if she wasn't a part of his life. Unlikely but whatever. Kim are you crazy! How can you even contemplate starting this relationship back up again. Furthermore you just like imprinting because everyone wants that affirmation of love and wants that level of devotion and no threat that their boyfriend will cheat on them. And do I have to be the one to remind you that Jared only spoke to you because of Imprinting. Also…"

I shook my head furiously. "SHUT UP!" Both sides vanished and I was left alone in my head. Deciding that thinking wasn't the best thing for me I quickly put on my over the head headphones. They were like ear muffs really as they drowned out the entire world and all you could hear was my music. The heavy base line, electric guitars and furious drumming filtered into my ears. Yet despite trying so desperately hard I couldn't enjoy the music… and I knew why.

Stopping outside Abbey's drive way I fumbled around for the house keys that she had given me, In the very depths of my large side bag. My bag was more like a bottomless pit of crap that I carried around with me but never really needed.

A sudden tap to my shoulder sent me leaping out of my skin. I'm pretty sure that I screamed as I whipped around, knocking over my suitcase. Pressing my hand to my chest I could feel my heart thumping wildly beneath it. There was a lanky boy with shaggy black hair standing in front of me.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him as I slid down my headphones so that they were resting around my neck.

Jacob folded his arms across his chest and the mirth that usually shone from his eyes was nowhere to seen. "I could ask you the same thing."

Digging into my jean pocket I switched off my I-pod. "What are talking about?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh I don't know? How about you moving out of your house so that we don't know where you are." I was pretty sure that the "we" he was referring to meant Jared rather than the whole pack. Jacob then eyed up my suitcase which I tried to hide. "If I hadn't seen you walking by just now then we still wouldn't known," he added.

I just shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "What is it a crime now to have a sleepover at your cousins?"I asked as i side stepped him.

Jacob looked unimpressed as he moved to stand in my way. "A sleepover implies a single night," he retorted.

By now I was truly getting exasperated as every time I tried to get near Abbey's front door Jacob would block me off. "Have you any idea what sort of state you've had Jared in?…"

I covered my ears. I didn't want to hear.

Jacob however removed my hands and continued on. "He's been losing the plot ever since you went missing. Jared didn't even know if you were safe!"

I took a swing at Jacob but he easily caught my hand. "Jacob! Get out of my way!" I demanded

What I didn't expect at that moment was for a tiny smile to creep across his face. "No," he stated simply.

Glaring, I thrashed against Jacob's hold. He just chuckled and looked amused as I continued on with my efforts to escape, using every ounce of strength I had.

Finally once I had become sufficiently tried I relented my efforts. I was whining now. "Just move our I'll kick you were it hurts!"

Jacob was grinning. "Aw kimmy I would rather face your wrath then Jared's."

I turned to look up at Jacob and his dark eyes were shining.

My eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

However my answer came instantly as the trees behind me began to rustle and Jacob let go of my wrist.

I pointed my finger accusingly at him. "You swine! You used your werewolf telepathy thing to tell Jared you've found me ," I screeched and as if on cue Jared appeared wearing nothing but his denim cut offs. Everything from his facial expression to his posture radiated pure exhaustion and I had to fight off the sudden urge to comfort him.

Barging past Jacob I quickly unlocked the door before slamming it shut behind me. My mind raced as I wondered whether there was another way of getting into Abbey's house. _Crap! _I bolted straight up the stairs towards the guest room where I had been staying. However it was too late as Jared was already standing on the balcony.

We both made a brake for the glass door. I fought with Jared as I tried to slide it shut whilst he tried to open it. I didn't want him to get in.

"Kim," he said softly.

No! I didn't want to hear that husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

Jared easily over powered me. "Kim," he said again but I moved away from him as he entered the bedroom.

I turned my back on Jared. "Leave me alone" Unfortunately an awkward silence soon stole into the room and for a good few minutes i waited to hear him leave. I'm not sure why was I surprised when I turned around to see that Jared was still standing there. _Yeah Kim did you really think that it would be that easy?_

My hands soon collided with Jared's chest as I tried to shove him back out onto the balcony. It was like trying to push over the great wall of China. I was huffing and puffing as I continued to try and get Jared out. He however didn't even budged an inch and I really wished that he could have at least amused me by taking a few steps back.

My anger quickly faded into sadness as Jared loosely took a hold of both my wrists.

I could feel warm tears brimming in my eyes. "What have you done to me?" I half sobbed, half demanded. I couldn't take pleasure in anything anymore. Not my music. Not my friends. Not shopping. Not eating. Nothing. "It's all your fault that I can't enjoy anything anymore," I confessed trying to hit Jared as I did.

Jared cupped my chin and gently forced me to look at him. "You know the same goes for me too." He then stroked my cheek and I couldn't find it in myself to pull away.

"I've endured it for longer than you," I muttered, turning my gaze away from him.

"That's not fair!" Jared suddenly barked as his grip on my wrists tightened. "I have apologized to you a million times about not acknowledging your feelings earlier..." By now there was a dangerous glint to his eyes and his jaw was clenched. "I was an idiot and If I could turn back time, to take it back I would…but I can't!"

I sighed because I knew that I was being pathetic and that Jared was right.

Nobody in the entire school had known about my infatuation with Jared as I was great at hiding my emotions... but that still didn't mean that I wasn't feeling. _I have to get over the past but I have a nasty habit of holding onto things._

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I know. I didn't mean to say that."

Jared's eyes softened and the creases on his forehead. "Tell me that you want me to leave you alone and I will… forever."

Jared held me still and he didn't allow me to look anywhere but straight into his eyes. I was so close to him that I could see his pupils dilate with the changing light. It was like I could see the moments that we had shared together flash across his eyes. My mouth opened and closed for a while. "I…" Soon I had to break eye contact though. "Urgh Jared you know I can't!" It was insane of course I didn't _want _to_ never_ see him again.

My hands had balled into fists and my lips were pinched together. "I just don't think it's healthy for me to rely on you so much," I managed to choke out. I really was baring it all now. " I rely on my parents for love and support but even that's a risk ...but then again I know that they aren't going anywhere_."_

The tension in the room was practically tangible. I tried to hide my face but Jared wasn't having any of it. His eyes were blazing now. "The only time I will ever leave you Kim is if I DIE!" Jared declared, his chest heaving. "I love you unconditionally. Why don't you understand how much I love you? Why don't you just accept it?" Jared was practically yelling by now and his tirade had caused him to start shaking.

Jared hurriedly let go of my hands and jumped away from me. He started to pinch the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes, trying to quell his anger.

Yet I felt that tug in my chest and an intensifying pain in my heart. The pain hadn't ceased in a single minute of the three weeks that I had spent away from him. It was like Jared and I were magnets, constantly being drawn to each other no matter what. I was never going to be able to rid myself of this bond- It was here and here to stay.

The realist suddenly piped up. "Okay fine I'll admit he cares about you but I know what your thinking… if you kiss him you know it's all over. You won't be able to let him go. You will seal your fate!"

It seemed that the romanticist wasn't going to just sit back quietly though. "For god sake women you have been rational and sensible for as long as you can remember. FOLLOW YOUR HEART FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!"

That was it. I snapped.

The next thing I knew I was practically tackling Jared to the ground as I jumped up to kiss him. My lips pushed hard against his as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Jared's shaking ceased in an instant and his hands were all over me in a second.

My headphones went missing from around my neck.

Jared swallowed my shriek as the bed frame made a cracking noise as we fell on it. I felt the soft mattress against my back and the noise of creaking bed springs filled the air. Jared towered over me.

The need to reconcile was unbearable.

"I love you. I love you." was all that i could breath out as his kisses turned feral... I wasn't complaining though. My entire body was on fire as the heat from Jared's bare chest seeped through my shirt. I suddenly felt so unbearably hot, to the point were all I wanted to was relieve myself of all my clothing.

I was panting as Jared's soft, wet lips trailed along my neck. My fingers had threaded into the thick dark masses of his hair, which he must have let grow. "Don't you ever hurt me like this again," Jared rasped in between kisses. "I _know_ that I won't be able to live through it a second time."

Desperation, loneliness, lust and love leaked from every pore in our bodies.

I hurriedly forced Jared's lips back onto my own and a groan rumbled deep in his chest.

His gentle cologne and natural earthy smell consumed my scenes.

Jared had pinned me to the bed.

"Never…never again," I moaned as I writhed underneath him.

Jared's hands soon settled on the buttons of my shirt. His heated gaze met mines as he searched for permission.

I pressed my forehead against his and Jared closed his eyes as he felt my heated breath fan across his face. " I want to rely on you whole heartedly ," I whispered….

()()()()()

Sometime the next morning

A warm intense light fell on my closed eyelids and I squirmed as I tried to move away from it. There was a strange heat against my back.

My eyes fluttered open as I heard a soft rapping against wood. "Kim, Kim."

My eyesight was blurry and I vaguely registered a girls voice. I lifted up my head slightly from the soft pillow. "Kim I was just wondering if you…HOLY CRAP!"

After the shout I sat bolt upright in bed. There in the doorway stood Abbey. Her jaw was on the floor and her mouth was like the entrance of a cave.

To my mortification I realized that I was completely naked. "Oh…Abbey…" I stammered, hugging the thin bed sheet to my body as I tried to grapple around for some sort of dignity. My entire face burned instantly as I saw Jared lying on his back next to me with his mouth hanging open. It was only now that I came to notice my clothes strewed about all over the floor. My head phones had some how ended up on the balcony and just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse I spotted Jared's boxers lying only a few yards away from Abbey's feet.

I'm pretty sure that my cousin was expecting to walk in on me moping around in bed, just like I had been doing as of late.

I made sure that I fully covered my naked form before I got up. "Oh Abbey…sorry...I'll wash the sheets…I…"

Unfortunately by standing up I had pulled the bed sheet right off Jared to the point were his perfect torso was on display and so I quickly sat back down.

In my haste I accidentally kneed Jared and he jerked awake.

I became distracted for a moment as Jared looked around the room all drowsy. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in all directions (because of our night time activities). He blinked sleepily at me before smiling.

_Urgh Jared you just look so damn cute!_

I however was soon brought back to the awful situation at hand when my cousin cleared her throat.

Jared hoisted himself up onto his elbows and just turned to face her, grinning. "Hey you must be Abbey. I'm Jared"

It was my turn to gawk. How could he be so calm about this? ….as if this was something that happened every day.

Abbey's eyes were still wide but she managed half a smile. "So… you are the reason my cousin has been living in her pyjamas and eating nothing but ice-cream."

I knew that I should have felt even more embarrassed … but you see I had reached my maximum limit.

Jared continued to grin like a Cheshire cat as he shrugged in a "I guess so" sort of way.

Abbey's laugh was a little more high pitched than normal. "Well that's good because If you were a one night stand then things would have got a bit more awkward right about now." Abbey then met my gaze and blushed as she realized what she had just said. "..I…Urgh…later" She closed her eyes before slamming the door shut.

All I could do was cover my face and squeal into my hands as I fell back onto the bed.

"Oh Kim. Why are you so shy?" Jared teased and when I opened my eyes I saw him looming over me with a smirk. The bed sheet was now draped over Jared's shoulders, making a sort of tent.

I slapped his arm as the red tinge to my cheeks wouldn't fade. "I can't believe this!"

However Jared's sudden sober expression caused me to frown. "What's wrong Jared?"

He answered me with a slow kiss as he cradled my head. "Thanks for excepting me."

I smiled as my arms made their way around Jared's neck. "Thanks for forgiving me."

Our lips were only an inch away from each others when there was a frantic knock on the door that made me jump.

"Okay sorry to disturb you again Kim…" Abbey shouted through the door, her voice sounding clearly strained. "But you need to get your naked boyfriend out of here…right now. My parents will be home in 10 minutes!" she cried.

My eyes were bulging but Jared just had a macho grin plastered across his face.

I slipped out from underneath Jared and hurriedly began to put on my clothes. In no time at all I was fully dressed and pushing Jared as he buttoned up his shorts. "Get out Jared! Get out. Get out. Get out."

Jared chuckled as he allowed me to usher him onto the balcony but when he turned to face me there was an emotional timbre to his voice. "Before I go just promise me that you'll go back home," he pleaded.

It was my turn to grin as I moved closer to Jared. I ran a finger slowly down his chest and when I reached the waistband of his shorts I toyed with them for a bit. I flashed him a sultry smile. "Of course I will my lovely werewolf," I then winked at him, "and just so you know you can sneak into my bedroom anytime."

Jared playfully growled before he kissed me thoroughly.

The tingling sensation on the surface my lips lingered as I pressed my fingers to them. Leaning against the railing of the balcony I gazed at the forest and briefly caught a glimpse of a brown wolf before it bounded away. I could tell that Jared was happy…and so was I.


	2. Chapter 2

**A guilty... OH SO GUILTY PLEASURE. **

**Song of the chapter: kiss the girl - ashley tisdale (I can't believe i'm confessing this!)**

* * *

><p>Jared tugged my hand as he practically dragged me down Emily's driveway. "Come on Kim."<p>

I was leaning back and digging my heels into the mud as I tried to resist Jared's strength but failed miserably. "Jared they won't want to see me again… after all the awful things I said."

Jared stopped when we together reached the front step. He turned to face me. "Kim honestly they don't hate you because they weren't expecting you take the truth well." Jared then rubbed the pad of his thumb across my palm, trying to soothe me. "But if you don't want to go in then we don't have to."

I huffed as I met his big brown eyes. _Urgh I hate it when your so considerate! _I sucked in a deep breath. "Okay lets go in."

Jared smiled but he still seemed wary. "Are you sure?"

I gave him a look saying "that if you don't hurry up I'm going to change my mind." Therefore Jared rushed into the house with me in toe. "Hey guys Kim's here!" he bellowed, his voice vibrating against the walls of the narrow hallway.

I cringed at the impending attention.

We had only taken a few steps into the living room when I saw Emily rushing towards me. She pushed Jared aside before throwing her arms around me. "Aww Kim I'm so glad that you've come back. I know it must have been hard."

My arms were hanging down at my sides but I slowly brought them up to give Emily a tentative hug. "Err…thanks."

Jared was smiling uncontrollably as he watched us and it was defiantly infectious. I soon found my lips stretching into a permanent smile as Emily's arms tightened around my neck…like a noose of affection.

Sam eventually managed to pry off Emily and restrain her under a loving arm. "It's nice to see you again Kim," Sam said, solemnly as he extended out his hand for me to take. "You were defiantly missed."

I immediately felt a strange heat in my heart at his words. _Odd… but perhaps it's the feeling of acceptance. _

Emily however soon interrupted my thoughts as she quickly pulled me into another hug. "I'm so thrilled that you managed to talk things out with Jared," she gushed. When Emily finally let me go I saw that her eyes were wide and the hand gestures that she was making were so zealous as she continued to speak.

I wondered if I was gawking. I must have been because Jared and Sam were laughing softly. Well… I was shocked... at how excited Emily was over Jared and I getting back together.

I soon heard the familiar rowdy shouts of a couple of boys and the next thing I knew Jacob, Embry and Paul all came shuffling in.

Jacob gave me a devilish smile before turning to Emily. "Oh Emily Jared and Kim did more than just talk things it out."

By now Jared had drifted back to my side and wrapped a protective arm around my waist. He glared at his friends In a very threatening manner.

My eyebrows drew together as I continued to survey Jacob. "What do you mean?"

The boys then started to laugh. "Uh kim..Kiimmm," Jacob, Embry and Paul all started to groan together.

_Why in the name of god are they doing that? Why are they making sex noises! _My WTF expression must have been in place because all the boys were now howling with laughter as they continued to grunt my name.

Jared had started to shake and there was a look of murderous intent in his eyes.

It was only now that I remembered what I had yelled at Jacob. I recalled pointing accusingly at him. _"…You used your werewolf telepathy thing."_

It finally dawned on me and I felt my eyes grow wide…_There is no privacy among the pack._ The guys must have seen every word I had uttered to Jared. Every fight. Every kiss we had shared…and they must have seen me…. NAKED!… when we were together.

I shoved Jared hard in the chest. "OH MY GOD JARED YOU FAILED TO MENTION THIS," I screamed. If I thought I felt embarrassed yesterday well, hell this was a whole new ball park. I was pretty sure that the entire blood flow to my body had rocketed to my face and I knew for certain that my head was about to explode.

By now Paul was grinning so wide as he basked in the moment. "And Kim you should see some of the fantasies he's had since yesterday," Paul then turned to Jared, who looked utterly mortified, "He's a right dirty dog!"

I punched Jared's arm, hard! The blame lied solely on his shoulders because he was the werewolf after all. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled, glaring at Jared.

Jared held out his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry Kim but it was our first time I couldn't exactly stop thinking about it." He took a step towards me but I took a step back.

It was either the tears in my eyes or the mentioning of "first time" that caused the whole room to go deathly silent and Jacob, Embry and Paul all froze.

"WELL YOU BETTER STORE THAT MEMORY SOMEWHERE SPECIAL BECAUSE THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOUR EVER GETTING INTO BED WITH ME!" I shrieked, pushing Jared away as he tried to follow me.

Sniffing, I stormed out of the house. I could hear Sam tutting behind me whilst Emily scolded the boys. Then there was the not so faint sound of Jared yelling and wrestling someone and after that a mingle of apocalyptic howls.

()()()()()()

A day later

I had hid myself away into my study… well our second living room to be more precise (It was usually only used for entraining guests) This was one of my favourite rooms in the house because it was always so light and airy in here plus there was a window seat which I always sat on. I had my thick advanced chemistry textbook propped open on my lap. There was indie/folk music playing in the background as I struggled to work out a percentage yield calculation regarding steroid drugs. Chewing on the end of my pen I stared at the jumble of numbers and letters on my notebook but soon enough I took to staring out of the window.

Thankfully though I was disturbed by the door bell. Without hesitating I seized the opportunity for a break from my mind numbing homework and quickly made my way to the front door.

I saw Emily before I saw her scars. "Hey…" I paused as I looked up and down the street. " What are you doing here?"

Emily smiled at me in a motherly fashion. "Jared sent me as a bit of damage control and I also wanted to talk to you… Imprintee to Imprintee." She winked at me as she said the last part and I couldn't help but smile. Emily just had that sort of effect on people.

She however soon looked troubled. "I hope your not angry with Jared? It wasn't his fault"

I leant against the doorframe and suddenly realized just how much I had missed Jared. "No…you know as much as I that I can't stay angry with him for long."

Emily gestured past me. "Can I please come in?"

Quickly stepping aside I allowed her to enter. "Of course, follow me."

I took Emily into the dining room as she continued to talk. "…Jared told me that he heard you crying last night…"

My cheeks coloured immediately. "Sorry… I…"

Emily shook her head before swiftly cutting me off. "No no Kim don't say sorry for getting upset. I understand." Her expression went stern. " My boys were out of line."

I had to smother back an "Aww" as Emily referred to the gang of testosterone filled wolf men as her own.

Emily now sat opposite me and placed her hand over my own. "You know that it was only good natured teasing. They had no idea that It was you and Jared's first time… obviously Jared did…" Emily paused for a moment. "think _a lot _about being intimate with you…" The heat was spreading from my cheeks to my entire face. "but the guys didn't know that those incidents were only dreams," Emily stated. "They were attacking Jared not you."

I sighed. "Ah that's just it though most things that involve Jared entail me."

Emily gave me an knowing smile. "That's true."

Tilting my head slightly to the side I looked at Emily. "I'm I over reacting?"

This question seemed to cause Emily to giggle. "No not at all Kim. After all when I found out that the entire pack could see when I was with Sam in that way I banished him from our bed for two weeks."

I bit my lower lip, trying to suppress my amusement because I wasn't sure whether I was allowed to laugh or not. "Really?" I asked, my voice wavering.

Emily nodded. "Yes and I have to say that your boyfriend joined in on the teasing at that time."

I gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry about him."

Emily shook her head"Actually he apologized sincerely to me and Sam after he realized just how it felt like to have your private moments seen by everyone," she informed me.

I don't know why I beamed with pride. "Aww that's my Jared." Emily mirrored my expression.

I was clearly intrigued to hear the rest of Emily's story. "So what happened in the end?"

Emily giggled harder. "Well the boys came begging back to me saying that they would always block out Sam's thoughts and never tease me again if I just had sex with Sam."

I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my lips. "Why?"

Emily grinned. " Sam was making their lives a living hell and punished them with longer patrols. He was in a foul mood and was stomping around for the whole two weeks."

I quirked my eyebrows. "So what did you do?"

Emily's eyes glazed over at the memory. "I seduced Sam…It was pretty easy too." She then wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Apparently he gets majorily turned on when I call him my alpha male."

I blushed at this knew found knowledge. "Err..." I quickly decided to direct the conversation away from this unconfortable topic. "You know I can forgive the guys?…" I told Emily.

She looked relieved

I then grinned. "But I would like Jacob, Paul and Embry to sweat it out for a bit longer."

Emily just laughed.

()()()()()

Midnight 

I had retired to my bedroom with a good book, an array of cookies and a mug of hot mint tea. Upon entering I lit a couple of scented candles before slipping under the covers. I sat up in bed, resting my back against the pillows that were propped up by my headboard.

I began to read. "…**Mrs Musgrove had little arrangements of her own at her own** **table; to their protection she must trust, and sinking into the chair which he had occupied, succeeding to the very spot where he had leaned and written, her eyes devoured the following words: 'I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever…"**

Suddenly there was a knock on my window. I froze for a moment before placing my mug and book onto my bedside cabinet. Despite the fact that the knock was out of the blue I didn't jump because I recognized it as Jared's special one. _Emily must have given him the green light to come over. _The knocking continued to the point were I was sure that Jared was going to wake up the entire house. I quickly threw the covers aside and my feet met the cold wooden floorboards.

"Shhhh," I hissed at Jared as I drew open the curtains and the window. Sure my parents liked Jared. He was respectful, well behaved and a true gentleman all round but even with all this they would still kill Jared if they ever found him in my room.

Sticking my head out of the window I saw Jared clinging onto my window ledge and dangling two stories above the ground.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered harshly, making a grab for his arm so that I could pull him in.

"I couldn't wait till tomorrow to see you knowing that you weren't bad at me anymore," Jared said without hesitation as he easily hauled himself through the window and rolled into my bedroom.

"You idiot you could've hurt yourself," I said affectionately as I stared down at Jared who was lying on my floor…shirtless as always. He grinned as he caught me staring at his chest. _Come on… can you blame me? _

Jared tucked his arms behind his head, looking all high and mighty. "Kim what you've got to know is that by being a werewolf I'm invincible (insert evil laugh here)"

I rolled my eyes as I moved to shut my window on the chilly draft.

When I turned around I saw that Jared was now lying on my bed instead and stuffing his face with _my _cookies and washing it down with _my_ tea!

Jared gagged a bit as he placed the empty mug back onto my cabinet. "Urgh Kim you should've really added some sugar to that."

I had my hands on my hips. "Considering you drank all _my_ tea I can't now. Can I?"

Jared shifted onto his side so that he could face me and wagged his finger. "Hey hey Kim what's with the use of the word _my…_ After all In relationships your meant to share."

I scowled. "I may love you but I don't share…" I started as I counted out the things on my fingers. "mugs, cutlery, straws, hairbrushes and many other things for hygiene reasons. I'm squeamish about those things."

Jared grinned. "Duly noted," he replied. A care free expression gracing his features.

I frowned. "What are you smiling at?" I asked, clearly frustrated.

Jared chuckled heartily. " I'm just enjoying this," he stated simply.

My annoyance instantly evaporated and was replaced with a soft smile that was solely for him. "I'm glad."

Jared's expression though turned serious way too soon. "I'm so sorry about…"

I held out my hand to stop him. "We don't need to talk about that any more. It's all sorted out."

Jared sat up. He didn't seem content with this and despite my warning he went into a whole speech.

I moved towards my bed, absorbing every undying apology he gave me. My hands were back on my hips. "Jared I'm I going to have to silence you?"

Jared stopped immediately and flashed me a suggestive smile as his confident demeanour returned. "Ah does that imply a kiss?" he asked, hopefully.

It was my turn to laugh. "No I was thinking more along the lines of knocking you out," I teased.

I don't know how I found it in myself to tease him when you looked so…sexy. _Yes jeez._ I was surprised that I wasn't more of a bumbling mess like I had been when I first met him. Jared's smirk lit up his entire face and his dark eyes sparkled mischievously. His cropped hair still seemed a little longer but was in it's usual messy style.

However I was distracted. My heart leapt. I saw it again. An eight legged spider scuttling across my floor. It was far too big and fast for my liking. I screamed before practically leaping into Jared's lap. "Urgh Jared GET IT OUT GET IT OUT."

Every muscle in his body was tense. "What? Get what out?"

My arms were flailing as I imagined the disgusting creature on me. "Spider. Right corner," was all I managed to squeak.

I heard Jared chuckle as he shifted me off of his lap and onto my bed so that he could get up. Terrified I watched as he crossed the room and I stood up straight away on the mattress as if some how there was the possibility that the spider could jump onto my bed.

Jared didn't even flinch as he caught the spider and opened the window before chucking it outside. _WHERE IT BELONGES!_

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw the nasty thing fall into the dark night. My heart was thudding under the hand that I had placed over it. "God Jared how are you not scared?"

Jared turned to look at me, his face blank. He blinked at me for a few minutes before roaring with laughter.

I jumped at the sound and straight off my bed as well before quickly placing both my hands over his mouth, with difficulty. My ears pricked up as I strained them, trying to hear any disturbance in the house. The only noise that rang prominently though was my dads snores.

I breathed another sigh of relief.

"Sorry," Jared mumbled through my fingers.

I removed my hands and Jared clutched his sides. "Oh god Kim sometimes you just kill me."

I pouted. "What?"

Jared had to breath through the after quakes of mirth. "I fight bloodsucking, killer vampires so I doubt that I'm scared of little spiders."

Folding my arms across my chest I sulked. "Well you never know," I mumbled. "And it wasn't little."

Jared just kissed my cheek as he hugged me. "Aw your so darn cute!"

* * *

><p>Guessed the book reference in bold? Come one you must have.<p> 


End file.
